


Conversation

by shinodabear



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/pseuds/shinodabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an undisclosed location, two agents of SHIELD (status: classified)  watch the news reports of the events in New York and attempt a conversation about them.  [MAJOR SPOILERS for the film.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes up speculation from the comics that Howard survived the crash and runs with it.

The first agent of SHIELD to fake his death was one of its founding members. An assassination attempt by a rival company had left his car totaled and his wife dead, and SHIELD had given him the option: his industry or them. Their inflection had been laced heavily with their preference, but there needn't have been. He'd made his choice years before: iron in his backbone, work before family. Only the Director knew of his continued survival, bolstered by an adaptation of the biotechnological youth stolen from the Red Room years before. Only the Director knew, that is, until another assassination attempt forced a tactical move to reinvigorate the Avengers Initiative. 

"I designed the uniform," Phil boasted as the news played on the tiny television propped up precariously on a wobbly, three-legged bamboo table. 

"It looks good," Howard said as he smiled, kicking his feet up on a makeshift footstool. "They all look good." His eyes darted away from the television's footage of Iron Man falling from the sky. The crunching of an ice cube (coerced from the bottom of a glass that was more Rum than Coke) was an attempt to drown out the sound, but it didn't work as efficiently as he'd probably hoped. 

Phil knew evasion tactics when he saw them. He turned his head, waiting for Howard's full attention. It came only when the footage of the battle gave way to interviews with the survivors. "It's okay to say that you're proud of him you know," Phil told him. "I am."

Predictably, Howard stiffened, his gaze falling thousands of yards away. Phil knew that tactic, too.

In response, he turned back to the television, smiling softly at the men getting tattoos of the Captain's shield. "I wasn't much to him," he confided. "More like a babysitter, really. And he was a pain in my ass. But I always believed in him. That in the end he'd do the right thing. And he did." 

Howard shrugged. He fumbled with his glass until he reached a decision to refill it. He forgot the Coke this time; Phil hadn't expected him to remember. He returned with half of what he'd poured already gulped down. Phil decided it was best to change tactics. He hit the mute button and told Howard, "Tell me again about the time Agent Carter shot at Captain Rogers." 

The tension flowed easily out of Howard's body. He sunk into his chair and smiled fondly once more. "The kid hadn't the first clue about fondue. Or women..."

Howard's voice became part of the hazy, languid atmosphere and Phil shut his eyes. The call to come back home would arrive any day, but before then, he'd keep Howard talking.


End file.
